


总有一天你将爱我12

by redpandam



Category: SOTUS - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-31
Updated: 2018-07-31
Packaged: 2019-06-19 13:35:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15511002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redpandam/pseuds/redpandam





	总有一天你将爱我12

展示会步入尾声的时候，Arthit就感到有些气血翻涌，浑身上下都开始不对劲起来。明白自己很可能是发情期到了，Arthit马上就服用了随身携带的抑制剂，不适感在药物作用下也同往常一样逐渐消退。但令Arthit没有想到的是，展示会刚刚办完，被强压下去情欲却再度卷土重来，甚至愈发凶猛地袭上他的全身。Omega信息素几乎是在一瞬间爆发开，如盛开的樱花般浓烈的粉色快速弥漫，侵染了原本雪白的肌肤。  
离Arthit最近的Kongphop马上就发现了Arthit的异样，稍微凑近一点，鼻腔间充斥的气味便让他立刻察觉大事不妙。  
“抑制剂呢?”  
“……刚刚吃了，只起效了一会儿。”  
“我马上送你去医院。”  
“不行！！”  
听到医院两个字，Arthit似乎很是抵触，他看了看Kongphop的身后，接着收回视线，眉头紧紧拢在一起，痛苦难耐的闭上了眼睛。  
“Kongphop，家里还有抑制剂，先带我回去。”  
只望了周围的人群一眼，Kongphop就明白了Arthit的顾虑。  
留在会场收拾的人除了Kongphop之外，剩下的都是Beta和Omega，所以并没有被Arthit的信息素干扰。但即便如此，这样的情景还是激起了所有人的注意，Arthit过分明显的发情期症状更是引得他们议论纷纷。  
他和Arthit已经结婚的事实全公司上下的人都知道，虽然没有对外公开宣布过，但光是戴在两人无名指上的齿轮戒指和KA电器公司这个名字，就已经代表了一切。  
Omega的发情期，身为伴侣的Alpha却带着他去了医院……就算他不在乎公司里的人怎么看，也不能不顾忌Arthit的感受。况且，双方父母要是知道了这件事，那后果不堪设想。  
衡量之下，Kongphop决定按Arthit说的去做。  
等Kongphop手忙脚乱的将Arthit扶进门，他也早已经被Arthit的信息素影响的燥热无比，而Arthit更是浑身滚烫，衣服被汗水浸透，整个人红的不成样子，只是意识还算是清醒。  
让Arthit在沙发上坐下，Kongphop上楼到Arthit的房间拿了一支抑制剂。可即便是又服下了一剂，Arthit的发清热却丝毫没有要缓解的迹象。情欲已经开始蚕食Arthit的理智，强忍着没有任何动作的他开始承受不住的扭动起身子来。  
在Kongohop的朋友里，同样已经结婚的Ward应该是在这方面最懂的人。所以Kongphop马上打了给他，并将Arthit的情况简单描述了一下。很快，他就明白了发清热无法抑制的原因。  
“Arthit一直以来的发情期应该都是靠抑制剂渡过的，但结婚了住在一起后，你的Alpha激素在无形之下对他产生了影响，长时间累积的情热随着这次发情全部释放，才会导致抑制剂无法起到良好的作用。”  
Ward的一番话让Kongphop更加不知道应该如何是好，就在他犹豫不决的时候，Arthit已经自顾自从沙发上撑了起来。  
“没事，我去自己房间呆一晚上就好。”  
可还没迈出去几步，就因为情潮而再度瘫软下去。  
双手触碰到Kongphop火热坚实的胸腔，理智在那一刻断弦。  
当Arthit吻Kongphop的时候，他被自己吓了一跳。那种冲动竟是如此强烈，不假思索、无法抗拒、前所未有。原始本能让Arthit清楚地意识到，他想要这个男人。  
Arthit把Kongphop推到客厅的地板上，一边吻一边急切地拉开他的裤子拉链，毫无章法的开始抚弄起他的分身。  
Kongphop被吻得喘不过气，只能在对方舌上狠狠咬了一口，将自己的唇暂时解救出来，同时握住了Arthit不停作乱的右手。  
“P’Arthit，你知道自己在做什么吗?”Arthit释放的信息素早已激发Kongphop的欲望，他几乎也是拼尽了全力才忍住不对Arthit出手。  
疼痛令Arthit暂时得到了清醒，他没有回答，只是用水雾迷蒙的双眼注视着Kongphop，发出了无声的邀请。  
「抱我。」  
Arhit潮湿的眼神击溃了Kongphop的防线，他舔了舔唇，在Arthit期待的目光下捕获了他的双唇。  
唇舌激烈地纠缠在一起，细细的喘息声从Arthit的唇间不停溢出。密密麻麻的吻落在Arthit的耳垂、眼睛、嘴唇、颈侧和喉结，被吻过的地方像被施加了奇妙的魔法，又酥又痒。  
Kongphop掀起Arthit的衬衫下摆，指腹轻轻剐蹭Arthit未绽放的乳蕾，直到蕾苞在他指下绽放才开始不断揉捻，惹得Arthit不住发出呻吟。欲望让Arthit雪白的肌肤染上一层漂亮的绯红，娇艳欲滴如玫瑰含苞待放，令人亟欲采撷。  
抱起Arthit放在沙发上，Kongphop的手开始不停在Arthit身上游走。他的碰触彷佛是火焰，将Arthit的情欲一寸一寸点燃，直到欲火焚身。与此同时，Kongphop用膝盖顶开Arthit的双腿，用另一只手滑进裤子里，抚上他胯下肿胀的部位，套弄了几下以后，手指便向着更加隐秘的部位探去，在穴外徘徊逗弄。随着Kongphop的摩擦，大量的Omega液不断自后穴分泌出来，弄湿了Kongphop的指尖。香甜的气味弥漫在空气中，Kongphop忍不住弓起手指往后穴刺了进去，开始在紧窒的肉壁中慢慢滑动。一开始Arthit还觉得有点刺痛，可渐渐的，酥麻感开始在体内扩散，疼痛慢慢消失，取而代之的是强烈的空虚和不满足。  
“Kongphop，进来。”  
顺从Arthit的渴望，Kongphop抽出手指，迅速脱下Arthit身上的衣服，拉下自己的裤头，早已肿胀难耐的炙热立即弹跳出来。掰开Arthit的双腿，Kongphop扣住Arthit雪白的臀瓣，粗长对准他的后穴，用力一个挺进。紧致的内壁随着Kongphop的推进将他的炙热紧紧吸附住。过于美好的感觉让Kongphop刚进入便控制不住地缓缓在Arthit体内律动起来。大腿环绕住他的腰，Arthit也不自觉地跟着Kongphop的抽插不停扭动身躯，后穴不住地收缩，将Kongphop包裹得更紧密。  
“不够，还不够。”  
环抱住Arthit，Kongphop调整了姿势，让Arthit双腿分开坐在了他的腿上，炙热也因此进入得更深。他的手紧扣住Arthit的腰，将他微微托高，再用力压下，不断撞击翻搅着湿漉不堪的后穴。  
体内的火焰好似要将他燃烧殆尽，Arthit全身的毛孔都被打开了，每个细胞都因为极致的欢愉而疯狂的跃动。他感觉自己正置身于船上，摇摇摆摆地漂浮在玫瑰色的海洋之中，快感如同冲击船甲的巨浪阵阵袭来，直到将他完全淹没。在Kongphop凶猛的攻势下，Arthit的脑海中像是炸开了一朵又一朵的烟花，灼热的白液喷洒而出，一起到达顶峰。  
喘息尚未平复，情欲的气味飘散在整个房间。  
Kongphop将半软的粗长抽出，抱起瘫软在他身上的Arthit转移阵地到了卧室。  
“P’Arthit？”让Arhtit平躺在床上，Kongphop伸手撩开他汗湿的额发，关心的看着他。  
“P’Arthit？你还好吗？”  
白皙的脸颊仍旧因为激情而潮红，水润的眼眸迷迷蒙蒙、泛着欲望的浪涛。  
“唔……我还要……”舔着唇，Arthit握住Kongphop的手腕，猛地一拉将他带到了床上。接着，他迳自俯下身子，两手握住Kongphop虚软的男根，张开嘴含住了Kongphop的粗长。湿湿热热的触感让Kongphop才一下子就再度硬挺起来，火热涨满了Arthit湿润的小嘴。Arthit也并没有因此停下动作，他不断来回轻舔，间或轻轻吸吮，前前后后的套弄、吞吐着嘴里的硕大。无法顺利吞咽的唾液混合着Kongphop的体液一并淌下，在Arthit的下颚和颈间留下一道湿亮的痕迹。  
这样的画面，刺激了Kongphop的欲火，令他再也控制不住。Kongphop低吼一声，从Arthit的嘴里抽出炙热，拉起Arthit让他双手抵着床头背对着他，Kongphop大手扳开Arthit雪白的臀肉，将火热抵住了敏感至极的后穴，随后深深的进入。湿热的后穴被用力挤开，肉壁迅速紧紧包裹住火热，深沉的快感让两人都忍不住发出低吟。雪白的臀肉被不停撞击，Kongphop握紧Arthit的腰身猛烈抽插，搅弄出滋滋水声，每一下都顶到Arthit的前列腺上，惹得Arthit不住颤抖。  
不知过了多久，直到Arthit连呻吟都开始变得沙哑，变成如小猫般的呜咽，泪水也因为承受不住的强烈快感滴落时，Kongphop才终于加快了速度，在Arthit的肠壁里狠狠抽送，最后顶开Arthit的生殖腔，将灼热全数注入了他的身体。


End file.
